The Space Between
by C.J. Taylor
Summary: Bella lives in Forks with her family. When the Cullen's move to town with the pretentious Edward Masen he and Bella immediately butt heads. Will they be able to put pride aside or will the seemingly charming James Wickham win Bella over?***ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

This is something I've wanted try for awhile - it's a mix of my two favorite novels. I'm sure it won't take you long to guess what the other one is. Anyway, let me know what you think, it might be hard to fit the characters and plots together, but it should be fun for me at the very least. Reviews make me smile!

Everything belongs to **SM **and **JA.**

* * *

_The Space Between  
Where you're smiling high  
Is where you'll find me if I get to go  
The Space Between  
The bullets in our firefight  
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you  
The rain that falls  
Splash in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into...  
The Space Between  
Our wicked lies  
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain_  
_**Dave Matthew's Band - The Space Between**_

**Chapter 1 - BPOV**

"Bella? Bella!" I awoke to the sound of my mother's shrill voice calling my name. I groaned and rolled onto my side, weakly reaching over to shake my sister Alice awake. We shared the same bed, and unfortunately for us, the same morning routine.

"Alice, come on." I sighed as I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I rolled my eyes as Alice moaned, pulling the blankets over her face. I threw my pillow at her as I got up.

"Don't _normal_ families get to sleep in on weekends?" she asked. Her tone was bitter, but I knew there was no malice behind it. I watched as she made her way unsteadily to our dresser, almost tripping right into an open drawer.

"You look like me." I grinned, pulling a t-shirt over my head. "Now, let's grab the bathroom before everybody else wakes up and then get the laundry over with."

Alice and I were part of a noisy, cluttered, rambunctious, and slightly poor family living in Forks, Washington. We had three younger sisters, Lauren, Angela, and Jessica. Our father Charlie was a quiet but kind man who worked hard every day at a small factory outside of town. Our mother, Renee, was a slightly overbearing woman who constantly gave Charlie migraines but he had a good sense of humor, despite everything. He was constantly amused, and somewhat baffled, by the six females in the house.

Our home, which Renee had inherited from her Uncle, was large enough to house us comfortably although we all had to share bedrooms. It was a very beautiful, dated home on a large acreage that sat far back from the main highway that ran through Forks.

"Alice, did you grab the girl's laundry from their room?" Renee was bent over a wash tub, scrubbing hard on a pair of Charlie's jeans. Alice spun around and headed back up the stairs without a word.

Laundry in the summer was our least favorite chore. Because our washing machine was bordering on being considered elderly and apparently used far too many resources, we were banned from using it when the weather was nice enough to hang dry our clothes. Thankfully it rained often enough in Forks where this wasn't a weekly occurrence, but today the sunny sky was being kind enough to bestow it's warmth on our small town, and therefore hand-washing it would be.

"Bella, you take over the washing. I need to start breakfast. Your father picked up an extra shift today so I'm going to have the send the girls outside to do yard work. It's supposed to rain tomorrow and somebody needs to weed out front while we can."

I smiled as I turned to have a try at Charlie's grease-stained jeans, imagining Lauren and Jessica's faces when they were given that chore. Usually Saturdays were the easiest for them, besides clearing the table and sewing whatever clothing needed to be sewed, they got off easy on the weekends. School wasn't as easy for them as it was for Alice, Angela, and I, so they were allowed to spend their time on homework – which basically meant they did whatever they wanted.

I frowned as I worked on the stubborn spots in Charlie's clothes, remnants of the factory that he had no choice but to bring home with him.

"Alice!" I called impatiently, "It doesn't take ten minutes!"

Alice bounded downstairs, followed by our three sisters. Angela, who was sixteen, already looked alert and awake. She was a silent and very bright girl, who most closely resembled me. We were brunettes with large brown eyes, both traits from our mother. The biggest difference was our height. Where Angela was tall and lanky like Charlie, I was much closer to an average height.

Behind Alice trudged a sullen looking Lauren and Jessica. I couldn't help but laugh at their typical expressions. Although we were all basically separated by a year, they were even _less_ than a year apart. Currently Jess was fifteen and Lauren was fourteen. Jessica had been born in January and Lauren was born in November of that same year. Renee and Charlie had managed to get them into the same classes all through elementary school. They were best friends, and bitter rivals.

"_Yard _work?" Jess made a disgusted face, wrinkling her freckled nose.

"What else are you going to do?" Renee asked from the kitchen. "School's out, there's no reason for you two to sit around while we're all busy. If it weren't for your father being at work you wouldn't have to do this, but we need the money now don't we?"

Lauren sighed and muttered something explicit under her breath. I gave her a look of warning. The last thing I needed to deal with this morning was another family fight. She rolled her eyes at me but eventually made her way outside.

Alice and I worked quietly for a long while, only taking breaks to hang up the clothes on the line outside. Although we couldn't afford vast wardrobes, there were still plenty of dirty clothes to wash with eight people in the house. Most of the time Jess and Alice turned thrift store hand-me-downs into masterpieces. They were both very talented at sewing and fabrics and managed to always look like they had spent hundreds of dollars at the mall, rather then 30 dollars at the local Salvation Army.

Alice was the oldest of us all at eighteen, and the smallest. Her hair, which was originally a dirty blonde, was dyed black and cut fairly short. She was absolutely stunning, but even more unaware of her beauty. Alice could be very serious at times and incredibly ridiculous at others. Although I loved all of my sisters, it was Alice who I considered my best friend. Without her I only felt like half of myself.

"So are you excited for your senior year?" I asked her, wringing out a t-shirt.

Alice shrugged, massaging her hand gently with the other. "It's not like I'm going somewhere different. Wait to ask me until I actually graduate." She smiled.

I smiled back at her but inside my heart broke. I was only going to be a junior in school this year, and I had no clue what I was going to do if Alice left right after graduation. I knew with her GPA she could get into any school she wanted, it was just a matter of getting to go there for _free_. I wanted her to get a scholarship, but life without her would be close to unbearable.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the front door. I quickly dried my hands and made my way into the front parlor just as Renee was opening the door.

"Mrs. Newton!" Renee exclaimed, taking a step back to let our small bird-like neighbor in. "Why don't you come talk to me in the kitchen while I make the biscuits?" I quickly lost interest and returned to the tub, knowing they were going to spend the next hour gossiping.

"Do you think Mrs. Newton talks about Mom the same way she talks about everybody else?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably," I laughed, shaking my head. "Those two are going to get what's coming to them someday."

We continued to wash until our hands were sore and wrinkled. Finally, after the last shirt was hung on the clothesline, we made our way into the large kitchen, sitting down at the long wooden table.

"You're kidding?" Renee was saying, her head in the oven as she bent down to retrieve her biscuits. "Moving here, to _Forks_?"

"Yes, apparently they've already closed on that house back in the woods behind the school. There's also a friend of the family who's going to be staying in their guest house." Mrs. Newton was talking so fast I could barely keep up.

"Wait, what?" Alice asked with her head in her hands. I could tell she was only half-interested in the conversation.

"There's a family that's moving in as we speak. Apparently it's a doctor and his wife who are originally from _Chicago_." Renee said it like it was a dirty word. "The kids are your age." Her gaze fell on Alice and me. I groaned internally, wondering what kind of ideas were floating in her mind. Renee was constantly dreaming up ways to get her daughters married off to nice, rich young boys. It was too bad for here we lived _here_.

"Yes, this boy was orphaned a few years ago and this family took him in. He is supposedly worth millions. It must be nice to get an inheritance like that!" Mrs. Newton chirped. Alice made a face.

"Oh yes," I said sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want to give up their own parents for mon-"

"Bella go call the girls in." Renee ordered, giving me a sharp look.

I more than happily got up, walking out of the side door and following the crumbling sidewalk to the front garden where I found Angela by herself, dumping a handful of weeds into a large bucket.

"Where are Lauren and Jess?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Angela shrugged. "They ran off, something about some guys who drove by in a sports car? I have no clue."

I sighed and put my hand over my eyes to block the glare from the sun as I searched for the girls. My head whipped the right as I heard giggling coming from behind a grouping of trees on the side of our property. I marched over towards the noise, grabbing at a blonde braid.

"Ouch! Jeez Bella, _relax_." Lauren cried, yanking her head forward. "We were just taking a break."

"I bet. Anyway, breakfast is ready. Hurry up and you can hear Mom and Mrs. Newton talk about the new _boys_ that have moved to-."

I laughed as they both took off running towards the house before I could even finish my sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

So I have already veered of course. The second story was _supposed_ to be Pride and Prejudice but I couldn't help myself and I wrote a scene that doesn't happen in either book. Oh well, I'll try to throw things from both Twilight and P&P in here as I go.

No reviews yet, but I have faith. ;)

**Note:** If you read the first Chapter the day that I wrote it, I made some changes. You might want to back and re-read.

* * *

BPOV

The first week of summer passed by lazily, the mix of the rain and heat keeping us subdued and inside. Alice and I were lounging in the living room on a downcast Sunday morning, both fully concentrated. Alice was sewing large black buttons onto a bright pink sweater and I was reading. Suddenly Renee burst in; Lauren and Jessica close behind her. I looked up, startled.

"Girls, have you seen your father?" Renee asked. Her face was flush with excitement.

Alice glanced up from her sweater, "No, not since breakfast. What's going on?"

"The Cullens are having a party." Lauren was practically swooning. "The whole town is invited."

Alice's eyebrows shot up. I rolled my eyes and set my book down, folding my arms across my chest. All this excitement over a party thrown by somebody we didn't even know?

"Can you imagine Alice? Maybe you'll meet Jasper. I hear he's dreamy and he's your age." Jessica said, her hands clasped together. "On second thought, now that I'm sixteen…"

"You save that second thought for yourself." Charlie instructed, walking into the living room behind them. Jessica grinned, flinging herself into his arms.

"Daddy _please_ let us go. It's on Saturday and it's going to be _amazing_. Everybody will go, the town is curious enough about this family as it is, and that house of theirs is just so _huge_." Jess was talking quickly, causing Charlie's face to become contorted with confusion. Finally he held up his hands.

"Slow down, slow down. I see no reason why you all can't go, if you're invited that is. I don't think I need to go but-"

"Charlie Swan! You _will_ go." Renee was looking at him in horror. "How can I show up with five children and no husband? What will they think of me?"

"They'll think you had a very miserable five years of pregnancy." Charlie said, winking at me. "Then when you tell them your husband had to work, they'll think you have a husband who works."

I laughed under my breath, catching Alice's smiling eyes. We all knew Charlie dreaded parties, and we also knew how much Renee adored them. Angela and I were more like Charlie in this aspect, but with three sisters like Renee, there was no way _anybody_ was going to get out of this.

"Alice we have to start going through the clothes for things to wear." Lauren said, jumping up and down. "It's supposed to be casual but I think it would make perfect sense to dress up a bit."

Alice set her sweater down and smiled in excitement, "Why don't you girls go through what you have and let me know what you want me to do with them. There's plenty of fabric and thread in my closet from our last trip into town."

Lauren and Jessica ran upstairs in a flurry, and I could hear drawers being pulled open and slammed shut. I glanced at Angela and we both sighed in defeat and she turned and headed up the stairs, Renee and Charlie following her out.

"Bella I already know what you're thinking." Alice said, turning her large brown eyes on me. "You have to at least admit this will be interesting."

I shook my head and picked my book back up. "I see nothing interesting in spending a day at some rich stranger's house Alice. It will probably be horribly awkward, especially with all of us there. I know you remember what happened last time we all went to an event together?"

Alice shuddered from the memory of our family together at Mr. and Mrs. Newton's engagement party. Not only did Lauren and Jess run around giggling and chasing any boy within a 5 year age difference, but Renee ended up drinking too much champagne and admitted to half of the town that she and Charlie hadn't been intimate in almost 9 months. It had been enough to send me and Alice home, where we hid under our covers for three days refusing to go to school.

"Regardless, I still think we could have a good time and I know _exactly_ what you're going to wear. Just don't be difficult this time Bella." I groaned as Alice hopped up and lightly bounded up the stairs.

I got up slowly, grabbing my book. While everybody was fussing over this party I thought I would take the opportunity to spend some time alone. I slipped on a pair of Renee's flats and walked quietly out of our back door, looking cautiously up at the grey sky. It was getting dark, but it didn't look like it was going to rain yet. I put my book in front of my face and began strolling through the fields and down the worn path I knew so well. The greatest benefit of this house, at least to me, was the vast space behind it. Besides the house that was now occupied by the Cullens, there was nothing between our property and Forks High School but two and a half miles of fields and lush green forest.

I walked slowly, cherishing every warm breeze that hit my face. I was just finishing the last chapter of the book when I stopped, my head snapping up. I heard voices. I ducked behind a large tree as they got closer.

"This is so much better than Chicago." A boy, probably my age, was saying excitedly. "Look at all of this _space_."

"We _had _space Jasper." Another boy replied icily. I tried to peek past the tree in the direction of the voices but all I could see was a glimpse of unruly bronze hair.

"A pool and a garden on the roof of a building does not qualify as space. This place is amazing."

Finally the voices were right next to me. I held my breath, my body hugging the tree tightly. I didn't know why I had hid in the first place, but now that I had I most definitely didn't want to get caught doing it.

"This place is downright boring." The other voice argued. "I can only imagine what kind of people we're going to have to endure at this lunch party Esme and Rosalie insisted on having."

I furrowed my forehead and strained to hear the rest of the conversation, but the two boys were already too far away for me to hear.

I waited a moment and emerged from behind the tree, dusting off the front of my white t-shirt. I didn't know which one of those boys was which, but I could guess who he could be and I didn't like him already. I shook my head at the thought of having to endure _him_, and began to make my way back to the house just as raindrops started to fall.

I begin to jog, holding my book over my head. When the rain became a full-fledged downpour I broke out in a sprint, keeping my head down as the rain drenched my clothes and hair.

"Watch it!" A deep voice warned suddenly. I looked up quickly, my legs flying out from under me and I swore under my breath as I fell right into the boy with the bronze hair.

EPOV

I stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest (a _forest_!) and tried to be patient as I watched Jasper examine every damn tree and flower he could find. Eventually I grew bored and sat down on a moss-covered rock, glad I had worn an old pair of jeans.

"I don't know why you're being like this Edward." He complained, seeing my posture out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm being like this because we just moved from our home in the middle of a beautiful city to the middle of _nowhere_."

"Seattle isn't so far, and California is definitely a doable drive." He said, swatting at a small fly.

I nodded glumly, resting my head in my hand. I was secretly happy for Jasper and his family that they had escaped the city to come here, but I was less pleased I had been semi-forced into coming with them. When my parents had been killed in a car crash three years ago, Jasper's family had taken me in, and when they decided to move the option wasn't exactly given to me to stay. Although, when I really wanted to be honest with myself, I knew I had nobody else.

"Come on let's walk a little more." Jasper suggested, I sighed as I got up.

"It's going to rain." I said, my eye on the thick grey clouds that had rolled over the town earlier in the day.

"God forbid you mess up your hair." Jasper grumbled under his breath, making his way down a slightly worn pathway. I wondered absentmindedly who had created it.

After roughly ten minutes I heard Jasper gasp as we came upon another clearing, this one larger and admittedly much more beautiful. The grass was long and soft, with small yellow flowers dotting the ground. The trees were old and large, gracefully over-lapping each other. What little light there was trickled through the trees and I imagined when the sun was out this place would look absolutely breathtaking.

"This is so much better than Chicago." Jasper said in nearly a whisper. "Look at all of this _space_."

"We _had _space Jasper." I said, rolling my eyes. He could be such a romantic sometimes.

"A pool and a garden on the roof of a building does not qualify as space. This place is amazing."

"This place is downright boring." I said flatly, not wanting to give in to his optimism.

We continued to walk a ways, finally entering a large field. I squinted as a quaint two-story home came into view. Suddenly a fat rain drop hit my nose and I moaned, turning on Jasper. "I told you so."

"Well we can either go see if anybody is home there or we can run for it, the trees should cover us anyway."

I opened my mouth to reply when I suddenly saw a figure approach from the forest. As the rain began to fall harder she began to run, getting closer with every second. I realized her head was down and she was headed right for me.

"Watch it!" I shouted, taking a step backwards. My voice startled her and she looked up quickly, but not quickly enough. She began to slide in a patch of mud and she tumbled into me, sending us both flying to the ground.

I lay there a moment, sprawled out on my back. Finally, when the rain began to flood my nose I sat up, cringing as I felt the wet mud soaking through my clothes. I clenched my jaw in irritation and looked up, situating a terrifyingly angry look on my face but when I opened my mouth to yell, nothing came out.

Sitting in front of me, caked in mud and soaking wet from the rain, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to **SM**.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

"Wow." I said after a shocked pause. I stood slowly, trying not to slip again on the wet ground. I wiped my muddy hands down my jeans and moved the hair out of my face. "I am so sorry."

The beautiful boy I had toppled into was silent, his forehead creased as he assessed the damage to his clothes. I reached my hand out to offer him help getting up, but he just looked at it without moving. I retracted my hand, biting my lip.

The blonde one was laughing quietly, his shoulders shaking and his lips pursed in an attempt to be subtle. An embarrassed look crossed my face, making him laugh harder.

"Listen, uh, why don't you two come inside?" I suggested, gesturing towards my house. "It's probably not going to stop raining and the least I can do is have my dad give you a ri-"

"That's quite alright." The bronze haired boy finally said sharply, pushing himself up off of the ground. "I think you've done enough."

My face blazed hot and I shifted my weight awkwardly, glancing again at the other boy. He shot me a reassuring smile, rolling his eyes. "Thanks," he said, "but I think we're going to be heading back on our own. The trees will block most of the rain and I think Edward here has to walk this off. He's not usually so _rude _when females throw themselves at him like that." His tone was amused and Edward turned, fixing him with an icy glare. I realized quickly who belonged to which voice from the forest earlier and suddenly I didn't feel so guilty anymore.

"Well I am truly sorry Edward," I said, my tone less than apologetic. His eyebrows shot up at my change of attitude. "It was nice to meet you…"

"Jasper" said the blonde boy, grinning. "Thank you for making my day."

Edward frowned.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I finished. "And you're more than welcome."

With one last glance at Edward, I spun around and walked back towards the house without looking back.

When I got inside Alice was already waiting for me, her hands on her tiny hips.

"What on earth happened to you?" she demanded with a disgusted look on her face.

"A little help Alice?" I asked, ignoring her question.

She sighed and took off up the stairs, returning a moment later with a handful of towels and a pair of cotton shorts and t-shirt. I took them gratefully, wrapping a towel around my soaking mop of hair. I walked to the half-bath on the first floor and quickly changed into the clean clothes.

"Bella?" Alice was getting impatient. I smiled as I stepped back out of the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Did you fall? Why were you outside anyway?"

"I thought I'd take a walk and…"

"Surprise, surprise." Alice interrupted with a smirk.

I shot her an exasperated look and continued. "It started to rain, so I had to run back. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and I slipped on some mud and right into a boy-"

"A boy?" Jessica suddenly bounded down the stairs. I groaned internally, wishing I would have kept my voice down.

"Yes, a boy. His name was Edward; he's one of the Cullen's I think." I explained patiently, ready for a barrage of questions.

"The Cullen's?" Alice perked up. "You _ran over_ a Cullen?"

"I did not run him over and I'm not positive he's a Cullen. Although, if he wasn't then I suppose his friend Jasper was…"

Jessica looked like she might faint.

"Were they cute?" Alice questioned, trying to pretend that she wasn't at all interested in my answer.

"Yes, actually. Jasper seemed very friendly, although I couldn't say the same for Edward." I made a face, sticking my tongue out.

"Well how would you feel if he ran _you _over?" Alice asked pointedly, always trying to see the best in people.

"I would have accepted his apology." I answered truthfully. "He was just plain rude."

"But good looking." Jessica repeated back as if it were the only fact that mattered.

"Yes Jess, _very _good looking." _Congratulations_.

Jessica squealed with delight and ran upstairs, no doubt to share the news with Lauren and Renee.

"Well at least you can introduce us all at the party next weekend." Alice said, making me feel uneasy.

Somehow I didn't think that would be such a good idea.

EPOV

"Edward, are you feeling alright?" Esme asked me on Tuesday morning, lightly placing the back of her pale hand against my forehead as I lay on a plush leather couch in her den.

I nodded and gave a weak smile, trying to reassure her. The truth was, I was struggling to adapt to our new life in Forks but I was too worried about hurting Esme's feelings to admit it.

"Why don't you let Carlisle take a look at you honey? You don't feel warm but you look terrible."

I sighed as she scurried out of the room to find Carlisle. The Cullens were a bit too doting for not being my actual parents, but I still loved them fiercely.

"Edward?" Carlisle poked his head in my door a moment later, his silver stethoscope hanging from his neck. "Esme says you're not feeling well."

"I feel fine Carlisle; I think it's just this weather."

He chuckled, nodding in agreement. "It will be something to get used to won't it? I have to say though - the hospital here is worlds better for me than Northwestern Memorial was. I have time to breath."

I was glad to hear him say it. Carlisle Cullen was a brilliant doctor, but he enjoyed the smaller aspects of what the job entailed. He had always been a little bit unhappy working at large hospitals, which was one of the reasons for finally moving.

"I'm happy for you Carlisle, but honestly, I'm healthy as a horse. Just get to work." I shooed him away, closing my eyes when he was gone. I only had a moment of peace before I heard the sound of approaching high heels.

"Yes Rosalie?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Edward, I am bored." She complained. "It's raining _again_."

"So why don't you go to the mall and buy yourself a rain coat?" I suggested, folding my hands over my stomach and opening my eyes. "I'm sure they sell them in pink."

Rosalie rolled her bright blue eyes at me, her perfect face twisted into a look of aggravation. "The closest mall is thirty miles away Edward. _Thirty_."

"At least I'm not the only one who feels like they're in hell." I muttered, closing my eyes again. I waited until I finally heard Rosalie's heels heading back down the hall before letting my body relax.

I let my mind drift, wondering if I was really as homesick as I felt. Chicago had been home to me since I was born, a place where the memory of my parents was still alive. Since I had been here I felt like they were very far away.

The Cullens had been friends of my parents since I was in diapers even though they couldn't have been more different. My parents both came from a long line of wealthy businessmen, lawyers, and doctors. The name Masen was an incredibly prestigious one and was made the main focus of my life since infancy. While my parents both loved me very much, they were strict with my upbringing. They made sure I had the right friends, said the right things, and attended the right schools. I was fluent in three languages and I played both the piano and guitar. I was their only son, the prodigy. Now they were gone and all I had left was the Cullens and a money-obsessed Grandmother back in Chicago who was eagerly planning for my 18th birthday when all of my father's money would become mine and she could "introduce me" to society.

I had a year of freedom from_ that_ at least.

"Hey, Edward?" Jasper's voice cut through my thoughts and I sat up quickly. "Sorry to bother you but Esme wanted me to run to Seattle tomorrow to get some things for the party. I figured you might want to get out of here for a little while.

"Yeah we can do that." I said. "Who's coming to this party anyway?"

"Everybody." He said with a grin.

That's what I was afraid of.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to update but I also need some sleep so this is short (not that my chapters are ever that lengthy anyway) . Just a little warning - I have never been to Seattle and I've only been to Chicago a handful of times. Forgive me if I make mistakes or just flat out make things up. I'm going from either my hazy memory or my not-so-hot Google skills.

Oh and there was really no room for Emmett if I was going with a basic Pride and Prejudice theme, but I had to throw him in. How could I not?

**SM owns all things Twilght.**

* * *

EPOV

"Edward! Jasper!" I stopped in my tracks at the door and cringed as I heard Rosalie shriek my name. "You weren't even going to tell me you were leaving? I want to go."

"Honestly Rose we're going to be in a hurry." I said evenly, barely glancing in her direction. "You're just going to get frustrated. Why don't you help Esme out here?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting her full red lips. Finally, after a long silence and no reaction from me, she spun around and walked up the stairs, purposely stomping her feet.

Jasper sighed in relief.

"Thanks Edward._ That_ would have ruined my day."

I gave a short laugh as we made our way to my silver Volvo. I sighed and ran my hand across the car. I missed my Porsche. Esme had insisted we try to blend in here, something I had a feeling I would not be doing no matter what kind of car I drove, but I bought the Volvo to appease her anyway.

"At least Carlisle got to keep the Mercedes." Jasper said. He was frustratingly excellent at reading the emotions on people's faces, no matter how fleeting.

"Oh, I have a feeling Rosalie will convince Esme to give her back the M3."

Jasper rolled his eyes as we both got into the car.

I popped in a new CD I had been meaning to listen too and turned the volume up, letting Jasper know I wasn't in the mood for any conversation.

I tried to appreciate the scenery as I drove, but it just resulted in me absolutely detesting the color green. It was _everywhere_. I sighed deeply, getting a long side glance from Jasper. I reached out and turned the volume up another notch, just in case he was contemplating on opening his mouth.

When we finally reached Seattle I almost cried out in joy. There were people, there were buildings, there was _concrete_. The rain I could have done without, but at least I felt a little better about life at that moment.

"So what's first on the agenda?" Jasper asked, pulling out a long and detailed list that Esme had written out for us.

"First on the agenda is lunch. They have to have someplace decent here." I slowed my speed, scanning the shops and restaurants. "I really miss Charlie Trotter's, I liked eating there."

"You like any place that normal people can't afford." Jasper accused.

"Like you can't say the same." I retorted. "Who's the one who had to have his sixteenth birthday at Everest?"

"I liked their lobster."

"Yes, so did the other fifty people that Carlisle had to feed. What was the market price, sixty-five dollars a tail? What's fifty times sixty-five?"

Jasper shrugged, turning his face away from me.

If there was one thing I refused to do, it was feel guilty for the amount of money I had. Jasper liked to pretend he was embarrassed by his wealth, but he didn't exactly shop off the clearance rack at Nordstrom's, and his new Ed Hardy addiction certainly didn't scream 'don't notice me for what I spent on this outfit.'

"Let's just eat at the Westin." Jasper suggested, looking up directions on his cell phone. "I think they have sushi. Just find Fifth Avenue and you should see it."

I drove around for another fifteen minutes until I found it. I let the valet park my car and Jasper and I made our way into the restaurant. An attractive hostess with curly blonde hair approached us, her smile growing wide as we got closer.

"Just the two of you gentlemen?" she asked, looking us both over appreciatively. "Will there be any ladies joining you for lunch today?"

Jasper tried to hide a smile.

"No, just us, thank you." I said politely. She was easily ten years older then me.

"Too bad Emmett isn't here." Jasper whispered as the hostess sat us at a small black table with large plush chairs, leaning over a bit futher than neccesary as she placed menus in front of us. "He'd have her up in a room in five minutes flat."

I nodded in agreement. Emmett was a friend from school. He was lewd, shrewd, and wealthy enough to pull it off. He had been following Rosalie around for years, and I could only imagine was going insane with the idea that she had left without even giving him a chance. Of all the girls that came and went from Emmett's life, Rose was the only one who could keep his interest. Too bad for him she was too stubborn to give in. Emmett and I were cautious friends. He was convinced Rose had a thing for me, but I had a feeling she just wanted me to_ want_ her, like most men did.

"So, do you think that girl from the field will be at Esme's party?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged, trying to pretend like I didn't care. "I'm sure she will be, Esme invited the whole town and then some. You know they'll all be flocking over like cattle."

"Really Edward, be a _little_ nice. Was the prep school crowd really that great? Aren't you happy we all got this chance to make a change in our lives?"

I pursed my lips and opened my menu, pretending to be too occupied to answer. The truth was that I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Jasper, Rosalie, and I had gone to De La Salle in downtown Chicago and although we were considered "in," it felt like a constant struggle to make sure you were never "out." Maintaining a certain status began to feel like more of a necessity then a choice.

"What about college?" I finally asked after I had decided what to order.

"What about it? We all have straight A's Edward, you know we can get into any school we'd like. Besides, it's not like we're trying to get into Princeton."

"No, but I doubt they've ever heard of Forks High at the University of Chicago. Don't forget it's not going to be simple, they accept less than 20% of all applicants." I knew immediately this argument would get me nowhere.

Jasper paused a moment while the waitress took our orders.

"Maybe not that simple for me and Rosalie, but for you? You're a _Masen. _Besides, why you don't want to get away from your Grandmother is beyond me. Going back to Chicago just doesn't seem like what I'd think you would want. What about Columbia? You already know you love New York..."

I took a deep breath and sat back as Jasper continued to talk, wishing that he would understand it had nothing to do with what _I_ wanted. My parents had raised me for this, and I would not dissapoint them.

No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Working on two posted stories at the same time was a bad idea, just remind me of that if you ever see me attempt it again.

Reviews will make me smile big.

SM owns.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, have you seen my shoes?" Jess was standing in my doorway, tears threatening her eyes. "I can't find my _shoes_."

I put down the book I was reading to glare my sister, making sure the annoyance on my face was clear.

"Jess, relax. I was working on them downstairs, they're by the fireplace." Alice said suddenly from behind her, a far too serious look on her face.

"Does the heel look better?" Jess asked, spinning to face her.

"It looks like brand new of course." Alice pretended to look offended as she pushed Jessica towards the stairs. "Go try them on with that yellow dress."

"Wow." I said. "For a moment there I would have thought she was going to have a mental break down."

"You." Alice pointed a skinny finger at me. "Get up. _Now_."

I groaned as Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me off of the bed and leading me to the faded white vanity in the corner of our room. I sat with a thud.

"Don't give me a hard time Bella, I could also force you into a dress." Alice threatened as she dipped a brush into a container filled with loose powder.

"This isn't the 19th century." I reminded her, shutting my eyes as she applied the makeup to my face. "It's not exactly necessary to wear something formal to an open house."

Alice was quiet, no doubt doing her best to ignore me. Finally, she backed away from me, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Say what you will sister, but you look amazing. Anybody who looks as good as you do without makeup is bound to look absolutely stunning with it."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the bed where Alice had lain out a pair of jean capris and a light yellow cotton peasant top for me. I would have to ignore the fact that it was off the shoulder and just be grateful she was allowing denim.

Once I changed I was glad to see that Alice had become occupied with getting Angela ready. She was determined to convince Angela that the "all-black" look was not acceptable for a lunch party. I glanced in the mirror and ran my fingers through my wavy brown hair, deciding to make an effort and put it half-up before Alice could attack me with a curling iron.

"Girls? Charlie? Are we almost ready?" My mom called upstairs.

I started down the stairs, careful not to trip. I always had to be careful, considering I was amazingly bad at standing upright.

"You look pretty Bells." Charlie said, leaning down to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks." I grumbled, ducking my head as I felt my cheeks flush.

It took Renee and Charlie another twenty minutes to manage to gather all of my over-excited sisters and pile us into her white 1999 Dodge Caravan. Renee hated vans, but with a family this size and not enough pocket depth to afford a fancy SUV, she really had no choice.

"I'm so glad the rain is holding off today." Renee said from the driver's seat as we turned out of the driveway. "Besides the clouds, it's nearly perfect, don't you think so Charlie?"

Charlie nodded, wearily watching Jess and Lauren jump around the back seat impatiently in the rearview mirror.

After a few minutes we were already at the Cullen's long and winding driveway. Everybody in the car gasped as their house came into view – even me.

The house was magnificent. It was a large white two story colonial that looked like it came right out of a picture book. The home itself was dated, but with the renovations that the Cullen's had undoubtedly made it was absolutely flawless. I could see Renee's mouth hanging open as she took in the entire property. I felt sorry for her in that moment – I knew how badly she wanted to be able to afford nice things.

"Thank god we're not the first ones here." Charlie muttered as Renee parked the van.

"That's an understatement." I said, sliding out of the sliding door and onto the crunchy gravel. It looked like half of the town was there already. Cars littered the circle drive and the road leading up to it.

"This is going to be _awesome_." Jess cried, literally pumping her fist in the air on the last word, eliciting a simultaneous eye roll from Charlie and I. Lauren grabbed her hand and together they ran giggling up to the massive double front doors, not hesitating to ring the doorbell and when the door finally swung open, their eyes went wide.

Standing in front of us was the most immaculately and neatly dressed woman I had ever seen. She was pale and beautiful, with shiny brown hair piled neatly on her head. She was wearing a straight-lined white dress, and I gaped it at, not knowing how she could manage to pull that off without one single stain.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, extending a perfectly manicured hand towards my mother, then to Charlie. "I'm Esme Cullen."

"We're the Swan's." Renee said, turning to point us all out. "I'm Renee, and this is my husband Charlie and my five girls: Alice, Isabella, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren." I cringed as she used my full name, but made sure to smile politely at our host.

"Ah yes, I've heard about your beautiful daughters. Please, come in our home." Esme smiled warmly, stepping back to allow us enough room to filter into the large grand and strikingly white entrance way. I threw my head back, studying the crystal chandelier.

"Carlisle, this is the Swan family." I heard Esme go through our names and I brought my face back down, almost laughing when I saw Carlisle Cullen, because it was just too _perfect_. He stood about as tall as Charlie and had swept back blonde hair. He was also wearing a sweater vest, which I found quite amusing, though I couldn't fault him. He had the kindest eyes I'd ever seen.

"Please make yourself at home." Carlisle said in a smooth voice. "We have h'dourves in the kitchen and some tables set up out back. We got very lucky with the weather."

The conversation ended as the doorbell rang. Renee gestured for us to follow her as Esme reached again for the front door.

"This house is unbelievable." Alice said as we finally found the kitchen, which way larger than necessary and filled with trays of food. "She had to have hired somebody to decorate."

"Actually," said a voice from behind us. "My mother did it all herself."

Alice and I spun around, startled.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed, smiling as Alice's jaw dropped. "Good to see you again."

"Yes, good to see you too. You clean up nice." He said with a wink. I swear I _felt _Alice's heart flutter.

"Jasper, this is my sister Alice. Alice, Jasper." I said quickly.

"Nice to meet you Alice." Jasper said softly, taking her tiny hand in his large one. Alice just nodded dumbly. My mouth dropped open a bit; I had never known Alice to be speechless.

"There are a lot of guests out back if you all want to join the party." Jasper said as he dropped her hand, suddenly realizing there were six other people besides us looking at him now.

Alice just nodded again and I chuckled, following Jasper out of the back doors while steering Alice by her elbow. From the expression on her face, I could tell she probably wouldn't have been able to walk properly on her own.

"He certainly is cute." I could hear Renee whisper to Charlie behind me. "Did you see the way he looked at her?"

I rolled my eyes, wincing as Lauren and Jess squealed at a group of their friends. I quickened my pace, anxious to get away from my family and the crowd of people milling around the backyard. I knew most of them, but wasn't exactly in the mood to make small talk.

"Bella-"Alice stopped suddenly, causing me to stumble slightly backwards. I was about to ask her what the problem was when I realize I had just about walked into somebody.

That somebody was Edward.

"Bella." He said shortly, nodding his head. I tried to keep a blank look on my face as I acknowledged him, even though the full force of his looks hit me in an instant.

He was still just as beautiful, with his messy bronze hair sticking out in every direction instead of matted to his head by rain and mud. His face was nearly perfect besides a slight crook in his nose. I realized his eyes were green and they held me for a moment before I looked away, my face hot.

"I'm Alice." Alice said, sticking her hand out. He took it, shaking it limping and dropping it quickly.

"Edward." He said tersely. "You'll have to excuse me."

"What is his problem?" Alice asked, watching his retreating figure with her eyes wide. "You really must have knocked him down hard."

"He's just an ass." I said, shrugging casually although his attitude made me angrier then I'd like to admit.

"Yeah, an amazingly gorgeous one. _Almost_ as gorgeous as Jasper."

I snorted. _Please. _I was looking at Angela now, who was sitting under a large willow tree reading a book she must have brought with her.

"Who is that?" Alice asked suddenly, and my head jerked around.

Standing next to Edward at his new position closer to the house was a stunning blonde girl with pouty red lips. She was wearing a white skirt, black lacy top, and a scowl that matched Edward's.

"I don't know," I said with a laugh. "But they're perfect for each other."

We eventually learned throughout the rest of the day that she was Rosalie, Jasper's sister and apparently _not _with Edward. Esme, hearing about Alice's love of all things fashion and design, sought her out to show her a tour of the home and give her a quick rundown of the family. I followed along, even though I didn't want to admit aloud I was just about as curious as Alice was.

"Rosalie is seventeen like Edward, but thinks she's twenty-five." She was explaining as we were led from room to room. "I suppose we spoiled her too much, but deep down she really does have a good heart."

"Where does Edward fit in?" Alice asked nonchalantly while we stood in Esme and Carlisle's master bath. I froze, wondering if she had crossed a line.

"Edward's parents are no longer with us." She said this easily, but sadly. "They were like our family, so it only seemed natural to take Edward in when they were killed, although I'm sure he's regretting it now that we've moved him from his home."

"He doesn't like Forks?"

Esme shook her head, smiling at Alice as she ooed and ahhed over the golden flecks in their tile. "I felt that we all needed an escape from the city, but maybe I was wrong in pushing him."

Alice nodded, flashing Esme a sympathetic smile. I knew what she really wanted to do was grill Esme on Jasper, but even Alice wouldn't venture there. Yet.

I watched Esme and Alice, amazed at how well they got along. By the end of our tour I was sure they knew every detail of each other's lives. Esme even had me talking more often than I was used too.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Lauren and Jessica _were_ running around like total fools, but that was to be expected. Renee was on her best behavior as she flittered from person to person, catching up with any and everybody. Charlie had eventually sought refuge under Angela's true, and the two sat in comfortable silence. Alice spent the most of it dragging me around, trying to keep Jasper within her sight, although she was never brave enough to approach him.

Finally the sun began to set and the whole of Forks began to filter out of the Cullen's house, each of them looking completely satisfied at the new additions to our town.

"Than you so much for this." Renee said to Esme and Carlisle as we were leaving. "It was wonderful for you to introduce yourselves to us this way. If your kids ever need held finding their way around or want to just get to know anybody, my daughters are _always _available."

My jaw dropped.

"I'll let them know." Esme said, suppressing a smile as she looked at my flushed face.

I knew that, for once, Alice's face was as red as mine.

* * *

Sorry, kind of random ending to a chapter, but it's afer 1 in the morning and I have to work tomorrow, as always. I'm going to try and set some time aside Sunday to get an update for Solid Ground done, maybe if I'm on a roll I'll pound out another chapter here too. We shall see.

Oh and just a reminder: Review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

So despite lack of reviews (special thanks to those who DID review and put this story on alert) I'm going to keep on pressing on. I must. I mean, who else is going to merge James the Vampire and Mr. George Wickham - two of my favorite fictional assholes? Can you think of anything better? Ok. Probably.

**SM** and **JA** own.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up the following Wednesday to the sounds of Alice's cell phone buzzing.

"Alice, get that." I kicked her softly under the covers and she sighed, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the silver phone.

"Hello?" I heard her ask blearily. "Who is this? Rosalie who?"

My eyes flew open.

"Oh, Rosalie Cullen!" she practically shouted, slapping her forehead with her free hand. "Of course, Jasper's sis-or I mean…" I sat up in our bed as Alice sprung out of it, spinning back around to face me with wide eyes.

"What does she want?" I mouthed, glancing at the clock. It was seven thirty in the morning.

Alice shook her head in confusion while listening carefully to Rosalie on the other end of the line. I crawled out of bed and sat down at the vanity, letting my hair down and watching Alice in the mirror silently.

"Sure, yes. That sounds great actually, I've been meaning to try tha…oh yes, absolutely I can do it tomorr…you'll get me here? Oh. Great I..okay, okay. Bye."

I waited patiently while Alice hung up, a dazed look on her face.

"She wants to have lunch at The Ocean Grille with me tomorrow." she finally said.

"The Ocean Grille?" I choked out. "With _you_?"

Alice nodded, as equally perplexed as I was. "I never even talked to her at the party."

I fell silent, remembering Rosalie's cold attitude towards, well, everybody.

Suddenly it hit me.

"Jasper."

Alice lit up. "Do you think so?" She asked, sucking in her bottom lip.

"What other reason could there be?" I asked. "She doesn't know you from the next girl. He had to have mentioned you by name, or at least by description. Didn't you give Esme your cell phone number?"

Alice nodded, her head bobbing up and down like a doll.

"Hoooooly Shiiiiiit!" She suddenly burst, jumping up and down like a little girl who just scored front row Jonas Brothers tickets. I laughed out loud.

"Girls?" I heard Renee's voice call as the sound of her footsteps reached our door. Alice giggled, throwing it open. Renee's forehead was creased with worry.

"RosalieCulleninvitedmetolunch. RosalieCulleninvitedmetolunch!" She sang, grabbing Renee's hands with her own.

"Wait, Alice, what? I can't understand you."

"Rosalie Cullen invited her to The Ocean Grille for lunch." I explained, watching understanding reach Renee's tired eyes. "We think that it may be because of Jasper, but we're not really sure…" I trailed off as Renee lost all the color in her face. Alice stopped cold, reaching out for her.

"Are you going to actually _faint _right now?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, no." Renee assured us. She sat down at the edge of our bed. "I'm just surprised. "Rosalie Cullen? Alice, do you know what this could mean?"

I sighed. Leave it to Renee to take this and blow it out of proportion.

"It means that _maybe_ Jasper showed interest in me and maybe his little sister wants to get to know me first." Alice said, stomping her little foot on the hardwood floor. "Do not start planning my wedding._ I_ will do that when I'm good and ready."

Renee nodded, but her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"She already has the venue picked out – and the color of the bridesmaid dresses." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Isabella Swan, you shush. I do not."

"It doesn't matter what you think anyway." Alice said simply, her cheeks still flush with excitement. "I'm partial to green."

The next few hours were complete chaos. Jessica and Lauren quickly learned of Rosalie's call and were following Alice around, asking the same questions repeatedly. Alice wandered around her room for hours, taking out every item of clothing we owned in both the closet and dresser. I handled our chores for the day on my own, offering Alice a reassuring smile whenever she began to look panicked.

"Bella, what do you think of this outfit?" She would inquire over and over again, running downstairs to model off various things as I scrubbed the dirty dishes from the night before.

"That looks great." I would say, looking up from the sink to give an approving nod.

After I was almost finished washing, Angela walked into the kitchen, dressed in a black t-shirt and black sweatpants. I raised my eyebrows, noticing she even had on a perfect rings of black eyeliner around her eyes. "Go help her." She said, "Your hands look like prunes. I'll dry."

I smiled gratefully at her and ran upstairs just as Alice was zipping up her favorite pair of dark wash jeans. She had a lacey cream top on and had a pair of brown peep toe heels sitting on the bed.

"That." I said decidedly.

"You're right." Alice agreed, twisting and turning so she could try and see all angles of herself in our little mirror. "This is good. I'll go with this."

She stripped it all off, throwing on a fitted white t-shirt and frayed jeans.

"Now you just look like me." I teased, falling backwards onto the bed.

"You don't always dress _so_ badly." She shot back, grinning.

"You're not going to get any sleep tonight are you?" I asked.

"I just don't know what this is about. Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up it has something to with Jasper. Honestly Bella, how do we know that maybe Esme didn't just mention Rosalie might like to make a new friend? Judging by the Prada bag she was carrying around she enjoys fashion as much as I do."

"Would either option be such a bad thing?" I questioned, propping myself up on my elbow. "I mean, supposing maybe she's not as bad as we think she may be."

"No, I suppose not. I just can't explain how I felt when I was near him…" she trailed off dreamily, her eyes unfocused.

"So go 'wow' his sister, and no matter what her motives are in inviting you to lunch you might get closer to him and maybe figure out if what you're feeling is the real thing."

"You know Bella, for being such a cynical bitch; you really can be amazing sometimes." Alice said, raising her eyebrows. "Maybe there's hope for you after all."

"Doubtful." I laughed, throwing a pillow at her. "Very doubtful."

Rosalie came to pick Alice up the next day at noon. Alice looked fantastic, of course. Though the air was moist, I was glad it wasn't raining yet, she had spent so much time on her hair it would have been a tragedy for all that time to go to waste. Not to mention she probably would have had an aneurism.

Although I was content to do some cleaning and read a book, or three, Jess and Lauren begged me to go into town with them to get some ice cream. I relented when they started pouting. Not because I felt bad, but because they were _incredibly _annoying when they got whiny.

"I personally think Rosalie is beautiful." Lauren was saying as we began our walk. "I would just_ die_ for that hair."

"Who cares about her?" Jessica asked, throwing her arms in the air. "Did you see their friend? Edward? Totally drool-worthy."

"Totally." Lauren agreed. "And if that Jasper really does like Alice I most definitely wouldn't mind seeing his cute butt at our house all of the time."

I rolled my eyes, walking a safe distance behind them as they skipped, chattered, and giggled the entire mile to town. The air was making my hair damp and I brushed it away from face.

_I should've brought a damn book._

As we got closer to town the girls picked up pace. Waving their skinny arms as somebody came into view.

"James! Hi James!" Jessica called. I groaned.

James Wickham had lived in Forks all of his life, but went to private school at 's in Port Charles. He was Alice's age and we had all played often when we were little but despite only living seconds away from each other, we hadn't talked in years. I heard he could be quite a prick but my two sisters seemed to think he was the most amazing thing since blueberry waffles.

I hung back, slightly annoyed, as Jess and Lauren ran towards the small blue bench that James was sitting on. He grinned, standing up to greet them.

"How's it going?" Jessica breathed, batting her eyelashes.

"Not too bad kid, what kind of trouble are you two getting into today?" He asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I shifted my feet as Jessica huffed, no doubt at being called "kid."

"Hey." I said lamely, nodding.

"Hi Bella, long time no see." He said, reaching out for a hug. I stepped into his arms awkwardly, aware of Lauren and Jessica's glare. "How's your Mom?"

"Oh, you know." I stepped back, shrugging. "She's driving us crazy, still getting together with to talk shit about the town."

His eyes opened in surprise as he laughed. It was a pleasant sound and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Sounds like them."

"So what are you doing all summer James?" Lauren asked, twirling a hair around her finger in an attempt to be coy.

"Working at my Dad's store, what else?" He said, pointing at the small gun shop across the street. "We sell some camping equipment so we're not all that slow in the summer."

"Do you want to come with us to get some ice cream?" Jess asked. "Bella's buying."

"Sure, I'll come with you ladies. I think I can treat myself though." He winked at me and I gave him a small smile, shooting Jessica a look of death as soon as I could catch her eye. She smirked.

"So, Bella, how's Forks High?" He asked when the girls ran ahead of us, forgetting Mike altogether once The Creamery came into view.

"Great." I said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, I can't complain that I have to go into Port Charles every morning. 's is a small school too, but not so…"

"Horrible?" I filled in helpfully, turning my face towards his.

"Something like that." He said with a smile. I was momentarily distracted. His smile was wide and bright and he had amazing blue eyes that crinkled at the corners. I had never noticed it when we were younger, but he was very attractive.

"Bella! We need money." Lauren demanded, breaking me out of my daze.

"Sure." I said, shoving a five dollar bill at her. "Maybe if you guys did some actual work around the house you'd have your own money from Dad."

Lauren stuck her tongue out at me then, remembering James, put it back into her mouth and plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face before running into the store.

"You're not working this summer?" James asked as we sat down at a wooden picnic table.

I shook my head, frowning. "No, there's too much to do around that house and the girls still need a babysitter most days since they insist on acting like 8 year olds. Alice works on and off for Mrs. Cope at the dress shop, but she only needs her help for alterations during prom and wedding season."

"Why don't you work at my Dad's store? Just a couple days a week? I would love a break. In the summers it's just me and him."

"Uh…I really don't think anybody wants to trust me in a room full of guns." I said honestly.

"Are you _scared_?" he teased.

"No, more like accident prone – and accidents with guns are probably not a good way to bring customers in."

He let out another laugh, putting his elbows on the table.

"Well, I'd like to see you again Bella, really. It would be nice to hang out with somebody from town. All my friends are in Port Charles." It was an innocent request, but I still had to duck my head as I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks.

"James! Aren't you getting ice cream?" Jessica bounded outside before I could respond, chocolate ice cream smeared across one cheek. "It's delicious."

"Nah, I'm not in the mood suddenly." He shrugged, turning away from me for a moment. When he turned back his eyes were bright. "So, what do you say?"

"Well sure, of course, that's uh...that sounds great." I stammered. "You live five houses down, stop by sometime."

"Right." He said with a grin as we both got up from the tabel. "Expect a visit soon then Bella. Bye girls." He waved before turning around back towards his Dad's shop. I watched him go, reluctant to face my sisters.

"What the _hell_?" Jessica stomped her foot on the concrete. "Come on Bella, don't even think about it."

"Excuse me?" I asked, finally turning around to face her wrath. "Young lady last I checked James Wickham is a bit old for you."

"Please." She snorted. "Three years, big deal."

I shook my head. _Unbelievable_.

"Let's go." I said abruptly, not willing to get into an argument it. "I want to be home when Alice gets back."


End file.
